Inner Predator Short story
by Sonicthehedgewolf
Summary: Here's a one shot that i've been working on for quite awhile. Solange refeclts on the changes Lucy has gone through since she started the Moon-Heat. You're gonna need to read Inner Predator to be able to follow this.


**A/N: **okay here's my ver first one shotthat is based on my stry Inner Predator. You'll need to read that before you read this so you know what's going will also serve as a holiday gift so Merry Christmas, Happy New Years and all that good stuff.

**Inner Predator short story: Killer Instincts**

Solange's POV:

I never thought things would end up like this. Lucy hinted at it and my parents warned us but I don't think anyone ever really expected things to go down the way they did. It was obvious looking back at everything now. The way she looked at us, how much time she spent with the other Wolven. I don't even know where Lucy stopped being my best friend and became Sliver Shadow. She's changed that's for sure; my parents and the other members of the council are talking about war.

"That damn girl is getting too powerful!"

"There is talk that the Wolven elders are grooming her to become a Berserker."

"We can't let that happen. In the old days the Berserkers nearly drove the old clans from America back to the old country. If the Wolven let that girl loose on us we'll be done for."

The council members were at it again. My brothers and I sat in the back of the conference room just listening to all the accusations. My parents were quickly losing ground to coming up with a peaceful solution. The council was out for blood, and nothing we said or did could change that. It didn't really help when the Wolven kept attacking different families and threatening to kill every vampire they came across.

Constantine stood up to address everyone. "I spoke for everyone on behalf of the Chandramma. We have experience dealing with Wolven and their Berserkers. The girl – Lucky- still has ties to the Drakes. She hasn't gone through the complete transform yet. All we have to do is lure her here to the caves and we can easily …. dispose of her when she is at her most vulnerable."

This statement of course made everyone sit up a little straighter. "What exactly do you have in mind Constantine?"

"It's simple during the time it takes Wolven to change that's when they are the most vulnerable." I shared a look with Nicholas. They were really considering killing Lucy. Constantine smirked suggestively as he looked over at me and my brothers. "I'm sure the young princes and princess will happily cooperate in bringing their friend here for a little… play-date."

I opened my mouth to tell him exactly where he could shove his 'idea' but a sharp look from my dad was the only thing that stopped me. But by the way Constantine frowned I guess it was clearly written all over my face. The meeting continued on for about an hour, (I was not paying attention since they were happily thinking of ways to kill my best friend) until they finally let us go home. It wasn't till after Nicholas, Conner, Isbeau and I had stepped out of the Jeep that we noticed Lucy and 2 other Wolven waiting for us in front of the house.

The girl who looked like she was 20 on Lucy's right was the first to speak. "You think that you bloodsuckers would learn some type of manners since you've been around since the Dark Ages." My father sighed. "Had you made a proper appointment we wouldn't have left you waiting. Now what do I owe this pleasure? From what I understand of our agreement as long as we had over custody of Lucky then you were to stay off our land." The girl snorted. "What land? All of this land belonged to The People long before the white man ever thought to step foot on a boat to travel here."

Quinn chuckled. "Lucy's native American; I could have sworn her and Christabel were Irish-Italian." Lucy smiled slightly. "We are. But pure Native Americans are so hard to come by; Wolven have started mixing with the Mannaro" [looked it up on Bing, sorry if this translation is wrong.]

"A Man-what. Lucy speak English. You've been AWOL to long to come back and start speaking another language." Connor rolled his eyes. "It means Werewolf in Italian dip-stick. Stop spending so much time with Hunter and pick up a god damn book sometimes." Quinn opened his mouth to say something back but stopped when Lucy giggled.

"It's nice to know some things haven't changed." "Come by more often, then maybe things won't seem so strange." Lucy looked almost sad. "I-We didn't come down here to make small talk. Alpha wants to discuss things with King Liam and Queen Helena. He sent Beta here to talk, I just stopped by to stay hello. " My mom's face visibly feel. "You never addressed us by those titles before."

The girl spoke up again. "Unlike you blood suckers we raise our pups up to treat their elders with respect. Now if you don't excuse us, Sliver Shadow has another hunting lesson to get to." She smirked at us as Lucy turned to leave. "Only a few more weeks till the Full-moon. After that…. Well I'm sure she'll take off time from her patrol to bark hello."

What she really meant was '_Just a few more weeks till she's ours for good. Say goodbye while you can._'

As they began to walk away leaving who I presumed to be this "Beta'; I begged Lucy with my mind to turn around to say she'll come visit, to promise she'll come around after she turns, to promise that we were still best friends even though the Wolven were turning her into Sliver Shadow.

But she didn't. She hasn't for a while now.

After they disappeared and it was obvious they weren't coming back my parents lead 'Beta' into the house and into their private library. Usually Lucy would drag me upstairs to the vent just outside my room to listen to the prevent conversation. But she wasn't there to drag me along on any more adventures; and would probably never be there again.

I was almost completely up the stairs heading to my room when my cell phone went off. I answered without checking the I.D.

"Hello."

"Still answering your phone with checking first; You really need to stop that Sol."

"_Lucy_?" All my brothers who were wandering around the sitting room look up at her name.

"Say it a little louder why don't you. I don't think Beta and your parents heard you."

I sat down on the steps hard. "How are you calling me? Didn't Ms. I hate vampires drag you off for a hunting lesson?" Lucy chuckled. "Elise tried, but thanks to a certain vampire family I'm really good at hiding my scent trail." "Glad we could be of help….. I've missed you Luce. You should see Nicholas these days, he's crying over you."

The boy in question of course snorted and tried to play off the fact that he obviously wanted to rip the phone out of my hand. The only thing that stopped him was that he knew I would kick him (again) if he tried to steal my phone.

I heard her sigh. "I-I miss you guys too. It's been weird not being able to come over. You wouldn't believe how crazy it is over here Solange. It makes your family's paranoia over you getting kidnapped look _reasonable." _I couldn't help but smile over that. "Things are pretty crazy on this end too. Lucy you need to watch your back. I don't know what their doing to you but the Wolven are trouble. The Council is thinking about having you killed because they think the Wolven are training you to go berserk or something."

"Berserker."

"What."

"I'm in training to become a Berserker. Viking warriors used to dress up in the skins of a wolf or bear. Legend has it that it gave them supernatural strength and speed and it also possessed them with this killer rage."

"Oh My God" The council was right.

"I am Sliver Shadow. The first female descendant of Vasilisa Lucia Mabel's line in over 800 years. She had been the first female Wolven to take on a _Hell~Blar_ and live. From her line descends Warriors all cable of consuming and fighting _Hell~Blar _without falling to its poison. Vasilisa was the first Berserker here in the Americas. This is my birth-right Sol. Just like being the first Vampire Queen ever to be born not turned is yours."

"You're _birth-right _is going to get you killed by the Council."

"And yours didn't almost get you killed by Lady Natasha and Montmartre?"

"That's different!"

"How so? Just because you're a vampire queen- to- be and I'm just a worthless human turned mutt?"

I recoiled sharply. "What on earth are you talking about? Is that how you think I think about you? Lucy you're my best friend. I don't care that you're a Wolven. I didn't even care that you were human. You were just Lucy to me. That's who you are now, or at least that's who you were up until you started acting like a jerk."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. I noticed that all my brothers and Isbeau were clustered around me trying to hear Lucy.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just that vampires treat Wolven so _badly_ and everyone says that you guys only keep me around as a pet; even before the Moon-Heat. I guess when you hear it 24-7….you start to believe it."

"You were NEVER a pet. You were my friend- who am I kidding you were my sister. I love you Lucy. Nicholas loves you-"

"Not the same way I hope."

I snorted. "Smart-ass, you know I only like you as my sister. But you get it right? We never saw you like that Lucy. And we're going to try and save you from the Council. We'll do everything I swear."

I heard her sniffle. "Lucy are you crying?" "M-Maybe. Sol, you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You'll still like me right? Even after I turn in a couple of weeks?" "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" "It doesn't matter right now. Just make sure you – just promise Okay?"

"I swear Lucy; you'll still be my best friend even if you're a Berserker after the full moon."

"It's nice to hear you say it. Sol, you're my very best friend." "And you're mine to Luce." "And we'll always be friends forever." I couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall out of my eyes. "Yeah we'll be best, best friend forever and ever."

"I gotta go. The elders will freak if I'm not home by sun-up. I-I'll call you okay?"

"Take care Luce. Watch you're back."

And that's how I kept in touch with Lucy up until the week of the full moon. My parents say I was doing a good thing, keeping in touch with Lucy. My dad thinks I'll be able to balance out all the negative things the Wolven are feeding Lucy. The Council was growing ever-closer to war and more and more people were deciding to take up Constantine's plan. My dad says that there isn't anything left to do but warn the Wolven and wait until the shit decides to hit the fan.

And that's exactly what happened on the night of the full moon. An hour before the moon rose I was sent to answer the door because my brothers are damn lazy. Imagine my surprise when I see Lucy at the front door; 8 feet away were her ever present body-guards Elise (Ms. Bitch) and Hunter. "Hey Lucy. What are you doing here? I figured you be under-lock and key until after moon-set." Elise glared at me. "She should be. This is total bull. It's too close to the full moon for this vamp- shit."

I glared back at Elise. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Ignore her. The rest of do. Besides I'm here 'cause you guys sent for me." She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a letter. She handed it to me to read. I looked the note over and the blood in my veins froze.

"Lucy… we didn't send this." She frowned. "If you didn't send this, then who did."

"That I'm afraid would be us my dear."

There standing in front of the tree line was Constantine; behind him stood most of the council and several different clans. Elise snarled and turned on us. "See what happens when you trust these leeches? You're so called friends set you up!"

"They wouldn't do that!" Lucy was quick to defend us but the look in her eye when she turned to face me spoke volumes; she really didn't know if we had set her up or not. I course was hurt especially since all my brothers, Isbeau, my parents all came out ready to put there lives on the line to stop Constantine from killing Lucy once the moon hit the sky. Hunter jumped into action immediately. "Elise call Bear and Crow and get the Guardians up here. Moon rise is less then half an hour away and Sliver can't be caught out here in the middle of a battle like this." For once Elise keep her mouth shut and did what she was told.

Constantine smirked as more vampires stepped out of the woodwork. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to take young Lucky away with you. It's come to the council's attention that you plan to start a war with our kind once again. We can not let that happen. The girl must be terminated."

Nicholas snarled as he stepped in front of Lucy two stakes at the ready. "You're not touching her." The rest of my family fell into formation with me and Lucy at the center. "You guys don't have to do this. I'm not your responsibility anymore." My mother turned ever so slightly. "Lucky you are a part of this family, no matter what happens. You will _**ALWAYS be**_ our responsibility."

Lucy's eyes began to swim.

Constantine frowned. "Step aside Drakes we do not want to but we will go through the ruling family if that is what it takes to neutralize the threat." My father sighed. "Lucy it's a threat. None of the Wolven are; we have been discussing at length with their leader for a treaty. There's no need for Lucy to be killed."

"She is a weapon. Trained to kill without remorse or mercy. Once the full moon raises that _girl_ (he sneered the word) will transform and slaughter anything that smells remotely like a vampire in a 300 mile radius. She is a danger to us and our life style she must be dealt with." Hunter snarled. "You beast will not touch the descendant of Vasilisa Lucia Mabel. Not while there is still blood in my veins. And Wolven who will fight to their last breath to protect her."

As he uttered the last word 50 transformed Wolven appeared quite literary out of no where. With a simple signal from Hunter the Wolven attacked and the bloodiest fight I'd ever seen erupted. Lucy and I saw no action since our respected body guards made sure no one came close enough to either of us. I smiled ruefully at Lucy. "It sucks doesn't it? Not being trusted to defend yourself." She nodded sadly. "I can't wait till I transform. People won't treat me like I'm made of glass afterward." I smirked at her. "That's what I thought too and looked what happened to me." We shared another smile; and in that moment we came the closet to being best friends then we had in the months since Lucy had changed.

It quickly changed when Lucy blinked and looked at me with feral yellow eyes. "Lucy…" "I know Sol. Its starting. I can't see it but I can _feel _it. The moon rising giving me strength that I never dreamed existed." She closed her eyes and lifted her head to the sky. "Sol. Promise you won't leave me. I want you to be here for my change since I was there for yours." "I promise Luce." We stood there together and watched the moon rise. The only indication that her change had really began was that Lucy's breath speed up. She groaned softly and she feel onto her knees. Her eyes snapped open and that's when the ball really got rolling.

She let out a groan and started clawing at her chest. Her breathing hitched in ways that just didn't sound healthy. She let out a soft cry as she clawed at her body. Her canines grew out forcing her mouth open, black knives shot out of her finger tips. She cried out as something snapped. People finally realized what was happening and ten different people was on us before I could even blink. I snarled and fought off anyone who came too close to my best friend. I promised that I would stay by her side and that was what I was going to do. I heard something else snap and she screamed.

"Make it Stop! Please! Someone please make it stop!"

After I staked some poor idiot that had tried to sneak up behind us, I turned to assess Lucy's transformation. My mother had once said that the longest transformation ever recorded had lasted 15 minutes. Anything longer then that would kill a Wolven no matter how old or how experience they were.

Lucy had finally hit the 10 minute mark; and she wasn't even half way done.

"S-Sol?" "What Lucy, I'm kinda busy right now keeping all these people off our ass." "I'm stuck."

I punch someone in the face and turned to my best friend. She had tears running down her face and her body was twisted into a supernatural pretzel. "What do you mean you're stuck? You can't get stuck, you either transform completely or you turn back." Or she died in the process but I wasn't going to tell her that. "It stopped Solange. I can't change back and- and I can't - ." She sobbed as she broke down. "Please Sol. Help. Oh god it hurts so much." "Lucy what am I suppose to do? I don't even know if I _**can**_ help." "Sol please. It _**hurts! **_Help me. Oh god I'm gonna die aren't I?"

"No. I-That's not gonna happen. I'm not going to let it happen."

"You just said you couldn't help me." She sounded hysterical.

I gripped her paw-like hand. "Don't you dare die on me! I'm not gonna let you die. You are my best friend, I'm not gonna let you go out like this. Do you understand me? Fight! Fight to live Lucy."

"I can't."

I dug my nails into her skin to make her listen, to make her pay attention. "You are not going to die Lucky Hamilton. You are the bravest, most violent and reckless person I have ever met. You are not going to sit here and give up like a little wuss. You are going to finish you're change one way or another. After if you even think about dying I am going to kick your skinny , Irish-Italian ass from here to next week."

She stared at me. "Will you still like me? E-Even if I turn back into a weak human?" "Especially if you turn back into a 'weak human'. No offense Lucy but you were a real jerk when you started hanging out with the Wolven. You let them turn you into something you're not. At least when you were human you knew who and what you were and you didn't care that everyone one else was different because Lucky Hamilton is just that awesome." She smiled at me and clenched at my hand.

"I will not submit. I am Sliver Shadow; the first female descendant of Vasilisa Lucia Mabel's line in over 800 years."

A miracle unfolded right before my eyes. Lucy's transformation started up again and it didn't look as painful.

"I am not going to die. I have to live because the Drakes and the Hounds need to be protected."

Her voice got deeper and it grew steadier. Muscles thickened and bones shifted with barley auditable clicks.

"I will not **submit**. I will not **die**. I live to protect those I love. I am **not** a mindless weapon that is told what to do."

Her hand quickly dwarfed mine as she continued to grow. Her shoulders broadened, her hair turned sliver and grew out into a long mane. Tufts of fur began to sprout all over her body as her muscles finally settled down. She looked into my eyes and smiled as her face grew out into a muzzle.

"I am a Wolven who belongs to a coven of vampires. And. I .Don't. Give. A .Damn."

Hers ears grew out and shifted to the top of her head. What little human qualities that remained quickly shifted and/or were covered in a lush sliver coat that glowed in the full moon's light. Lucy's tail wagged happily behind her.

"I live because my best friend believes in me and I want to spend the rest if eternity making it up to her and her family for being such an ass these last couple of months."

I couldn't help but smile as Lucy stood up on her hind legs. She threw her head back and howled. A sound that was quickly joined by the rest of the Wolven that were present. Lucy then turned her attention to Constantine and his followers. "Leave this place. You will not win a fight with me."

Constantine sneered. "Why should we fear a pup who barely survived her first shift." Lucy snarled in answer and her eyes turned blood red. She grew 4 extra pairs of fangs and her most dominant ones grew into sabers. She seemed to grow with each step as she stalked towards the others. By the time she was 5 feet from Constantine she had a body that would make the Hulk scream and go into retirement. Her voice when she spoke was so demonic and satanic that Lucifer himself would wet his pants if he ever heard just a whisper of her voice.

"Because this _pup _is bigger, faster, and far stronger then any of you could ever dream of becoming. I could decapitate and have your heart in my jaws before you had a chance to draw your last breath. Now, I will say this again only once. Leave."

They were gone before I had a chance to blink. The Wolven celebrated and crowded around Lucy to look at her new form. My parents looked scared to death when Lucy glanced our way. "Dude…" Quinn drawled. "I thought Lucy was scary before. Now she's just demonic. Nicholas I hope you apologized about her arm man. 'Cause if you didn't it was nice knowing ya." Nic made a frightened sound in the back of his throat. Our laughter and joking died down once the Wolven turned there attention on us. A large brown furred male stepped closer to us.

My face burned when I noticed how large his ….asset was. Isbeau choked a little too.

He bowed his head to me. "Princess. We would like to thank you for saving Sliver Shadow's life. We are forever in your debt ." I looked past him to see Lucy. See grinned at me with her 5 fangs and wagged her tail. "I didn't do it for you. I did it because my best friend was in danger." He nodded once. "We still offer our thanks. The Alpha will be grateful; he will send his own thanks by tomorrow." HE turned towards the others.

"Move Out! We're doing a perimeter run. Crow! Send word of Sliver Shadow's status to the Alpha."

A gray and black wolf shot off a few minutes before the whole mini pack left. But Lucy stopped. She turned and smiled at me.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow right?"

I couldn't keep the smile off my face; none of could. My dad laughed. "Only if its okay with you're Alpha." "But come by even if it isn't!" She chuckled at Logan, then turned and raced off with the others.

Her howl rose behind her.

"_Sol. You're my very best friend." _

"_And you're mine too Luce."_

"_And we'll always be friends right?"_

"_We'll be best, best friends forever and ever."_

We have yet to break that promise to each other. And as far as we're concerned . We'll never break that promise. Constantine found out the hard way. When you mess with two girls that have killer instincts. Well, people tend to get hurt and hurt bad. Lucy there for me and I'm there for her.

And that's all there is to it.

**A/N:** Okay so drop me a line to let me know what you think and if i should improve anything. I know this isn't very christmasy but i don't know how to turn a werewolf/vampire story into a holiday fic is you know someone who does get them to drop me a line so i can get some help. R&R


End file.
